


Just another reason I could never forget you

by thatsformetoknow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Also begging, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Edging, FWB, Friends With Benefits, I love this ok, M/M, PWP, Post S7, S E X, S7 Spoilers, Teasing, also aftercare bc james is a good boy, and keith finally lets him, back on earth, hoooo boy, keith and james used to hook up back in garrison days, keith just wants to be wrecked, more like porn with feelings, mostly - Freeform, or - Freeform, rivals with benefits i guess, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: ‘Kogane.’ It was James’ room still, after all these years. He still wore the same expression on his face as he looked down at Keith standing in his doorway.‘Can I come in?’ He asked, the same as he used to and James made no indication of his answer other than stepping to the side. Stepping to the side always meant a yes, always had, always would.James closed the door and slid the lock across and Keith wet his lip, opening his mouth to speak but James pressed a finger to it.‘You don’t need to tell me why you’re here.’ He said, voice low and quiet. ‘I alreadyknowwhy you’re here.’ He said, lightly dragging his finger down Keith’s neck, stopping at the zip on his jacket and he pulled it down, maintaining eye contact with Keith as he did so.





	Just another reason I could never forget you

Keith had been discharged from hospital around an hour ago along with the other paladins and Keith had meandered around for a while, enjoying the fresh air that came with being outside again. Except then he had found himself outside of a door – a door he had found himself in front of plenty of times as a teenager and a flicker of doubt ran through him that the same person would even still be behind it. 

Keith wasn’t aware that they changed dorms regularly, even as years moved up, but he could have been wrong. He knocked on it anyway, and waited as he heard footsteps inside. 

‘Kogane.’ It was James’ room still, after all these years. He still wore the same expression on his face as he looked down at Keith standing in his doorway. 

‘Can I come in?’ He asked, the same as he used to and James made no indication of his answer other than stepping to the side. Stepping to the side always meant a yes, always had, always would. 

James closed the door and slid the lock across and Keith wet his lip, opening his mouth to speak but James pressed a finger to it. 

‘You don’t need to tell me why you’re here.’ He said, voice low and quiet. ‘I already _know_ why you’re here.’ He said, lightly dragging his finger down Keith’s neck, stopping at the zip on his jacket and he pulled it down, maintaining eye contact with Keith as he did so. 

It had been years, countless years since he’d been here but he felt like he was sixteen again, letting James silently undress him, pulling off his jacket and next his shirt. 

‘Your hair got longer.’ He commented, voice soft and he pushed a hand through his thick hair, gripping it at the base and pulling his head back a little. 

‘You got hotter.’ Keith countered, eyes closing as James tugged at his hair. 

James’ lip curled into a smirk and he traced his fingers lightly over Keith’s chest. ‘Your scars are hot.’ He commented, leaning forward to brush his lips over Keith’s neck and Keith let out a soft moan at the contact because god, it had been so many years since he’d been touched. 

Keith fumbled with James’ jacket zip, pulling it roughly off of his shoulders and practically ripping his shirt over his head. 

‘Calm down.’ James said with a smirk, brushing his lips back over his neck. ‘We have time.’ 

Keith wet his lip. ‘Wreck me.’ He breathed, moaning softly as James nipped at his skin. 

James tutted. ‘I know it’s been a while, Kogane, but I hoped you would have remembered your manners.’ 

Keith rolled his eyes but James only raised an eyebrow. 

‘Please.’ He said softly. It had taken a while for James to work Keith up to begging, but after that it was his favourite thing to make Keith do. ‘Please wreck me.’ 

James considered this and leant in to press their lips together softly, quickly and they were gone before he even had a chance to press back. 

‘It’s alright, you’re a little rusty, I understand.’ James said softly and god, had he always been this soft? Like a whisper, like Keith could touch too hard and he’d be gone, like a ghost. 

‘Please.’ Keith whispered again and James gave him a smile, like he was amused. 

He gave a soft hum and unbuttoned Keith’s pants, pulling them down so he was just left in his underwear and his shoes. 

‘Take those off.’ He said, switching off the lights switch on the wall, leaving them in the soft glow of the lamp. 

Keith did as he was told, kicking off his shoes and then his socks and he waited, shivering a little, though he felt completely warm and he watched as James took off his pants and he wet his lip; clearly the years apart had treated him well. He was even more gorgeous now than he had been before. 

James quirked a brow as he saw him looking. ‘Still up to scratch?’ 

Keith bit down on his lip and took a few steps towards him, leaning up to ghost his lips over James’. ‘You know you’re gorgeous.’ He breathed, flushing a little. 

‘Always like to hear you say it, Kogane.’ James replied with a grin, kissing him, softly and slowly this time, threading his fingers through Keith’s hair and god, this was embarrassing just how easily Keith was falling apart for him when he was barely even doing anything. 

James put an arm around his waist and stepped back until they hit the bed, pulling Keith down on top of him. 

‘God, Kogane... How long has it been for you...?’ James asked in a soft moan as he ran his fingers over Keith’s skin and he shuddered. 

‘You.’ Keith said quietly. ‘You were my last.’ 

James gave a soft moan at that, brushing his hair out of his face and kissing him softly. ‘Jesus.’ He cursed softly. ‘That’s- god, it’s been so many years.’ 

Keith nodded, leaning into each of his touches. ‘Been a little busy. You know, saving the universe and all of that shit.’ 

James huffed a laugh. ‘Okay, I get it, Mr. Hero. Always had to be the best, you did.’ 

‘Nah, I just always was.’ Keith countered, gasping softly as James slotted his thigh between Keith’s legs. 

‘Always the cockiest too, you know. Drove me insane.’ He said, trailing his hands down to rest on Keith’s ass over his underwear, pulling at him gently to grind him on his leg. 

Keith gave a soft moan. ‘Everything about me drove you insane.’ 

James slipped his hands under his boxers as he said that. ‘Mm. You’re right, you know. You always knew it, you were always such a little shit.’ He said, leaning up to brush their lips together and he dragged his teeth over Keith’s bottom lip. 

‘Griffin...’ Keith moaned softly, slowly rolling his hips, gasping softly at the friction it provided his semi hard cock with. 

James shook his head. ‘No, Kogane.’ He said softly and Keith knew what he meant, always had. 

‘James.’ He breathed, leaning his forehead against James’ as he panted softly, rocking his hips. 

‘God, you’re beautiful.’ James said, softly and Keith opened his eyes at that. James had never said that before. 

‘James.’ He breathed again, wetting his lip as he moaned. 

‘Tell me what you want, Kogane.’ 

‘Destroy me.’ He breathed and James kissed him, hard this time, lips bruising against one another’s, tongues in each other’s mouths and breathy moans and gasps and James’ hands on his ass, kneading at the flesh and pressing Keith’s still clothed but now leaking cock against his leg. 

‘You sure?’ James asked softly, grasping at his hair, tugging and pulling his head backwards so that he could bite at his neck, sucking bruises into his skin and it was all so overwhelming and it had been so long. 

Keith moaned softly and nodded. ‘Yes. Please, James, god, please.’ 

‘Sound so pretty like that.’ James breathed. ‘Do you know how hard that was? To get you like that? Used to be so stubborn, but look at you now.’ 

‘Don’t have time for stubbornness.’ Keith said softly in retaliation. ‘Please, do something.’ 

‘Desperate.’ James said, though it was more of an observation than anything and Keith made a noise of frustration. 

‘Please.’ He said, knowing how James got off on him begging. 

James hummed thoughtfully. ‘Want to make you cum like this first.’ He said softly, pulling Keith’s body against his, rutting his cock into his leg and Keith groaned. 

‘Why...?’ He asked, frustrated. 

James smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of his lips. ‘You asked me to wreck you, so let me.’ He said, rocking Keith’s body against his leg harder and Keith hated the way he grinned as he let out a loud moan. 

‘Fuck... Missed this.’ Keith moaned gently, rocking his hips in time with how James was guiding his body. 

James huffed a small laugh. ‘If it’s really been that long then I’ll bet you have.’ 

Keith huffed. ‘Tell me you missed this too, asshole.’ 

‘Mm.’ James made a non-committal nose and a few moments passed before he spoke again. ‘Obviously, I’ve had others... But no one was ever you. No one’s as pretty as you, falls apart for me like you do, makes such pretty noises.’ 

Keith felt his cheeks heat and he clenched his teeth. ‘Fuck me.’ He breathed, head falling again to rest against James’ forehead as he ground his cock into James’ leg. 

‘When you cum.’ James said, rocking his body at a faster pace than Keith was and Keith groaned. 

‘Please...’ Keith moaned, feeling desperately close. 

‘Cum for me and then I’ll give you everything you want. Just cum.’ He murmured and Keith did as he was told, spilling into his underwear, keening softly as he came. 

‘F-fuck...’ He moaned, panting. 

‘There’s a good boy.’ James said softly and wasted no time flipping them over so that James was now on top. He peeled Keith’s underwear off of him, leaning down to press kisses to his hip bones, ever closer to where he wanted his lips but never close enough. 

James licked soft stripes over his skin, looking up at Keith as he lapped up his cum, before finally cleaning his cock with his mouth and Keith hissed, a hand coming down to thread into James’ hair and for once, James let him, moaning softly around his cock as Keith gripped tightly. 

‘G-Griffin...’ Keith moaned and James pulled off, raising an eyebrow at him. 

‘Kogane.’ He said teasingly. 

Keith huffed. ‘James, please.’ He said and James smirked at him; it was a taunt, it was a taunt while he reaffirmed that Keith didn’t get the first name until he deserved it, it was a reaffirmation that James was so confident he did deserve it. 

James pressed his lips back against Keith’s cock, coating his lips in cum and looking up at Keith as he licked his lips clean. 

‘Getting hard again already, Kogane?’ He teased, taking his cock in hand and giving it a few small jerks and obviously revelling in the way that Keith’s breath caught in his throat and he whined. 

Keith clenched his jaw, refusing to give James the satisfaction but he simply laughed. 

‘So pent up, Kogane. You’re telling me you didn’t hook up with any hot aliens?’ He asked, grinning in amusement. 

‘Shut up.’ Keith snarled. 

‘Shut me up.’ James bit back, wetting his lip and Keith tightened his grip in James’ hair, shoving his head down onto his cock, hissing as he pushed it all the way into James’ mouth and he felt him groan around it. 

James didn’t need the guidance from Keith’s hand, still deepthroating and sucking messily around his cock when Keith released his grip and Keith groaned, knowing that James’ definition of wrecking and Keith’s were very different. Keith’s involved a lot of hard fucking, whilst James’ involved an incredible amount of teasing and winding up, slowly making him lose his mind. 

He pulled off of Keith’s cock and looked up at him, eyes hooded. ‘Can you cum for me again so soon?’ He asked, biting down on his lip and Keith decided that he most definitely could. 

‘If it’s down your throat.’ Keith countered and James grinned, giving a small laugh. 

‘Wouldn’t want it anywhere else.’ James replied, sinking back onto Keith’s cock, sucking harshly and chuckling softly as Keith gasped and moaned loudly and god, did Keith hate the boy. 

Keith came as James met his gaze, eyes begging him to, and Keith was never one to disappoint so he came, groaning as he shot thick hot ropes of cum down James’ throat and he watched as his eyes fluttered closed and he groaned around his cock. 

He sat up, pulling off, a few drops of cum spilling down his chin and he crawled up the bed to kiss Keith, knowing that Keith hated the taste of his own cum, kissing him messily, sliding their tongues together and Keith hated it but he couldn’t find it in himself to push him off, kissing him back just as eagerly, burying his hands in his hair and keeping him close. 

James eventually pulled back, swiping his thumb over Keith’s swollen lips and looking at him, biting down on his lip. Keith knew that look. That was the look that James wore when Keith looked fucked out, and he would sit there admiring his handy work. 

‘Get on with it.’ Keith snapped and James rolled his eyes. 

‘Manners, Kogane.’ He reminded him, grabbing up the bottle of lube off of the bedside table and shuffling back down the bed to sit between Keith’s legs as he roughly spread them apart. 

Keith pursed his lips, irritated but James simply looked at him expectantly and he knew that he wouldn’t give in. ‘Please.’ 

‘Please what?’ James asked. 

Keith wet his lip. ‘Please, James. Finger me, please.’ He said and James smirked at him. 

‘Good boy.’ He praised, uncapping the lube and coating his fingers, gently tracing one around Keith’s rim before easing it in and Keith let out a breath, heaving a sigh. ‘Good?’ James asked, and Keith hated that expression; hated how amused he looked at Keith’s noises. 

‘Yes.’ Keith bit out, not wanting to give him an ounce more satisfaction than he already had. 

‘Another?’ James asked, tilting his head and observing Keith. 

‘Yes.’ He breathed. ‘Please.’ He said and James smiled. 

‘Good boy.’ He praised, evidently glad that he wouldn’t have to be re-training Keith to beg because that had been an ordeal that had taken weeks last time. 

True to his word, James slipped in a second finger, slowly thrusting them in and out of Keith and Keith was already rocking back on his fingers, desperate to feel the fill of something more. 

James watched Keith with narrowed eyes as he hooked his fingers into his prostate and Keith cried out, body jerking and James gave a soft chuckle, pressing his fingers into it each time and revelling in how Keith’s body jerked and he moaned with each touch. 

‘Another. Please.’ Keith begged and James obliged, sliding in a third finger and fucking him with them, stretching him out ready for his cock and god, Keith couldn’t wait to finally be fucked again after all these years. 

‘Look at you.’ James said in a soft coo as Keith screwed up his eyes and gasped. ‘I don’t think you can take it.’ He whispered, pressing his lips to Keith’s inner thigh and then biting down softly. 

‘No- fuck...’ Keith moaned, rutting his hips upwards as James thrust his fingers inside. ‘I can take it.’ 

James hummed in thought. ‘I don’t know, Kogane... It’s been so long I might break you...’ 

‘Then break me.’ Keith hissed, glaring down at James as he looked up at him with a smirk. 

James pursed his lips, contemplating this. ‘’Wreck me’ you said. I bet I wouldn’t even need to fuck you, I could just have you like this, take you slowly apart piece by piece and you wouldn’t even need my cock. Look at you, you’ve cum twice already, you’re desperate, moaning. Look at this.’ He said, gaze falling down to Keith’s hips which were weakly stuttering up. ‘There’s nothing there, Kogane, nothing to grind into. I don’t need to fuck you to make you fall apart.’ 

Keith swallowed thickly. ‘Tell me you’re not hard.’ He choked out. ‘Tell me you’re not hard and desperate to be inside where your fingers are.’ 

James considered this, running his eyes over Keith’s body. ‘Mm.’ He said non-committally. 

‘Please.’ Keith gasped as James pressed his fingers into his prostate again. ‘Please, need you to fuck me, need you to wre-’ 

‘Wreck you?’ James cut him off. ‘Kogane, I am going to _ruin_ you.’ 

‘Shit.’ Keith cursed, panting. 

James sat up, pulling his fingers out of Keith and smirking as Keith whined at the loss. He leant over Keith, opening his bedside drawer to pick up a condom. 

He sat back and raised an eyebrow. ‘Sure you didn’t pick up any alien STD’s?’ 

Keith grumbled. ‘I’m sure the last person to touch me was you, yes.’ 

‘Flattered.’ James said, rolling his eyes. ‘You want it or not? I’m fine.’ 

‘Not.’ Keith shook his head. 

James put the condom back down and peeled off his own boxers. Keith wisely decided not to mention how the front was stained with pre-cum for fear that James wouldn’t fuck him and would continue to tease and edge him all night. 

James hissed softly as he freed his cock and jerked his hand over it a few times, letting out a breathy moan and Keith watched him, eyes full of lust because god, he had missed hearing that. 

James looked at Keith and turned his lips into a smirk. ‘See something you like?’ 

‘Fuck me.’ Keith bit back because god, James knew he was hot, always had. James loved taunting him about it, always had. 

James rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a sigh. ‘You were doing so well.’ 

Keith grit his teeth. ‘James.’ He breathed. ‘Fuck me, please.’ 

James wet his lip and slicked his cock with lube, pressing the tip against Keith’s entrance and leaning over him so that his mouth was next to Keith’s ear. 

‘Please.’ Keith said again and he heard James give a breathy moan into his ear as he eased in. 

‘Keith...’ James moaned softly against his ear and Keith shuddered; he’d earned it. 

Keith hissed softly as James pushed in and James bit down on the skin under his ear, sucking gently. He eased out, pushing back in gently and Keith gasped softly, the stretch a lot more than three of James’ fingers and it felt amazing. 

‘J-James...’ Keith breathed, winding a hand into his hair and his other hand resting on the small of his back, fingertips curling into the skin with each gentle thrust into him. ‘P-please, more.’ 

James carried on as if he hadn’t heard, each slow drag of his cock inside of him sending Keith insane, torturing him with how incredibly good it felt, paired with how rough he wanted it. He should have known that James would never give him what he wanted. 

‘James!’ Keith cried softly as the head of his cock brushed against his prostate. ’Fuck me harder. Fucking dammit, fuck me harder.’ He begged and James pulled his lips away from Keith’s skin, panting by his ear, breath hot. 

James slowed down even more at that, torturously slipping his cock out of Keith and slowly, teasingly easing back inside. 

‘Please. Please, James, please. Please fuck me. Hard.’ Keith panted desperately and it was almost instantaneous. 

As soon as the words had left his lips, James slammed his cock back into him and Keith cried out, clawing at his back. 

‘Is that what you wanted?’ James hissed in his ear, fucking hard into him, rocking the bed with each thrust. 

‘Yes, fuck- yes.’ Keith moaned, tipping his head backwards and raking his nails over James’ back as he angled his cock straight for his prostate and Keith let out a desperate cry. 

‘I can feel you, already about to cum.’ James said against his skin and Keith moaned, knowing he was right. 

When Keith let out a desperate whine, James slowed right back down, tantalisingly slowly thrusting into him and Keith let out a frustrated cry. 

‘Fuck you!’ He snarled as James practically ripped his orgasm away from him just as he was about to let it wash over him and he dug his nails into his back as he heard James let out a soft chuckle. 

James didn’t say anything in retaliation, just went back to nipping at his neck and Keith was positive that his neck would be a mess of blooms of purple the following day but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. 

James suddenly picked up the pace again, giving Keith no warning other than a particularly hard bite to his neck as he thrust in deep, gripping roughly at his hips and Keith bit down hard on his lip as he moaned. 

Keith whined, rocking his hips, attempting to grind his cock into James’ abdomen. 

‘Whore.’ James spat, fucking him roughly and Keith moaned in agreement, desperately rutting up against him, chasing his orgasm and this time James didn’t relent, fucking him to his orgasm. 

Keith came with a loud cry, shooting cum over himself and his body shook, nails digging into James’ back, hand in his hair tight enough that it was probably painful. 

‘Fuck, Keith.’ James grunted, fucking into him mercilessly, panting against his throat and Keith was whining moans with every thrust, over sensitive and over stimulated having just came but this was what he needed, this was what he asked for and he knew that James would fuck him through at least one more orgasm. 

Both of their bodies were damp with sweat, bed rocking against the wall, springs squeaking with every thrust of James’ cock into Keith and James was groaning into Keith’s neck, voice low and rough while Keith was whining, moans high and desperate, cock already hardening again and his eyes were screwed shut, head thrown back against the pillows, fisting his hand into James’ hair, sweat dampening the strands. 

Keith wasn’t aware of how long it took him to cum again, just aware that there was a rough pain in his throat from his cries and his body was deliciously aching in all the right places, James’ body burning hot against his own and cock fucking him hard and deep inside. 

He came with a shout, shuddering and back arching, the hiss that James gave as he raked his nails over his back indicating that he may have broken the skin but he didn’t care, gasping and panting as he rode out his orgasm. 

‘Keith- fuck.. Oh, fuck, Keith...’ James moaned desperately, shooting his cum inside of Keith, fucking him roughly through his own orgasm and then collapsed against Keith, bodies sticking together and to the sheets, both desperately panting and gasping for air as they lay there. 

James eventually rolled off of Keith, letting out a shaky breath and Keith moaned as he felt James’ cock slip out of him and his chest heaved. 

Keith didn’t say anything as he felt James sit up, eyes having fallen closed and he felt as though he could sleep for a week. He squeaked softly as he felt James roughly pull his legs back apart and he scooped up some of the cum that had spilled from his hole and he roughly pushed it back inside with two of his fingers. 

‘Shit.’ Keith cursed, letting out a weak moan as James did this, opening his eyes to find James smirking at him. 

‘Do you feel wrecked yet, Kogane?’ He asked, still roughly fucking two fingers into him. 

Keith nodded through another moan. ‘Yes, fuck. Yes, I do.’ 

James hummed. ‘Mm. But do you feel _ruined?_ ’ He asked, hooking his fingers into Keith’s prostate harshly and Keith keened, back arching up off the bed at the complete overwhelming overstimulation. 

His eyes fell heavily closed again and he shook his head, knowing he could go again, craving it. ‘Ruin me.’ He said and James huffed a laugh, immediately shoving a third finger into him with ease and Keith groaned. ‘Fucking ruin me.’ 

James shuffled down so that he could press a kiss to Keith’s inner thigh as he fucked him with his fingers, sucking a bruise into his delicate skin, keeping his legs pushed apart with his free hand as Keith squirmed under him. 

Keith’s hands were now fisting into the sheets, having no part of James to grasp onto and god, it was so much it was far too much but Keith craved it. 

He felt James nudge his cock with his nose and he could already feel it harden again as James pressed soft wet kisses up the shaft, stopping at the top to flick his tongue over his slit a few times, making Keith shudder and hiss before he swirled his tongue around the head softly and took his cock a little into his mouth. 

‘James...’ Keith whimpered, gasping as James brushed his prostate again, seeming to know exactly when it was too much and when to ease up and when to tease him again and Keith both hated and loved that he could do that, still knew Keith’s body well enough after all this time. 

‘Think you can cum again for me?’ James asked in a tease, knowing full well that Keith could. 

‘Please.’ Keith whimpered, so completely exhausted but he knew he could and so did James, teasing his cock tantalisingly gently and slowly whilst fucking his fingers roughly into his ass and god, Keith was already so close again, so desperate. 

‘Go on then.’ James ordered, and Keith had no choice but to do as he was told, shuddering at the authority in James’ voice as he shot cum over himself in thick hot ropes and he heard James moan softly, pressing his lips back to Keith’s cock to clean up a little of the cum. 

He didn’t pull his fingers out immediately, just gently continued to thrust them into him and Keith squirmed on the bed. 

‘James-’ Keith said as he felt his fingers brush his prostate and his body jerked. ‘James- I can’t.’ 

‘Can’t you?’ James asked, looking up at him disbelievingly. 

‘I can’t.’ Keith said pleadingly and James reluctantly pulled his fingers out, wiping them on Keith’s thigh and he gave a soft nod of understanding. 

‘Shower now or in the morning?’ He asked, voice soft. That meant Keith was staying the night and he couldn’t help the little smile at that. 

Keith had never wanted aftercare and Keith had never needed aftercare but James would never let him leave if they’d been rough. 

‘Now.’ He said with a sigh, feeling completely exhausted but remembered all too well the distaste he had felt upon multiple occasions of waking up with an ass full of drying cum. He wrinkled his nose and James huffed a laugh, helping him up. 

‘You haven’t changed.’ He said, leading Keith into the bathroom and turning on the shower, pulling Keith under the warm stream of water. 

‘Neither have you.’ Keith retorted, though they both knew that was untrue. They had both changed immensely, both changed for the better. 

Keith stood there as he let James clean him, lathering soap onto his body and then onto his own, pressing soft kisses to his lips as he did so and Keith had always hated how safe James made him feel after sex but he couldn’t quite bring himself to hate it right now. Safe wasn’t something he’d had the privilege of feeling in a number of years. 

James let out a soft laugh as Keith leaned into him, nestling his face into his neck. ‘I guess I must really have ruined you, huh.’ He said, but lifted his arms around Keith anyway and that was never something that Keith had done in all their years of knowing each other. 

Keith reluctantly used to let James hug him because James always knew when he needed it but Keith had never had the gall to initiate, whether it be his pride in the way or something else, he still wasn’t sure. He felt so tired though, so te felt so tired though, so tired and legs half numb half shaking and god he just wanted to feel safe. 

He let James push his fingers back inside to scoop the cum out and he didn’t shudder as he had before, just lay his head weakly against James’ chest and let him until he was cleaned. 

They dried themselves and went back to bed, practically collapsing into it and Keith turned to face James, nestling into his chest, noting how James hesitated before putting his arms around him, gently rubbing his hands soothingly over his back and pressing a kiss to his head. 

Keith rose with the sun, extracting himself from James’ arms and dressing himself, borrowing a pair of fresh underwear and slipped away before James had a chance to wake up, some things didn’t change after all. 

 

*** 

 

Keith wandered around outside for a little bit, before making his way back to his own make shift room to brush his teeth and change into some fresh clothes before he was due to meet the others for breakfast. 

They took breakfast back to the common room with them, spreading themselves over a few sofas and easily but tiredly conversing with one another. 

Keith was tired and not at all paying attention to the conversation that was going on between the others. He was zoned out until he felt a kick at his leg and he snapped back out of it, looking up to see James smirking down at him. 

Keith narrowed his eyes playfully. ‘Fuck off, Griffin.’ He said, dragging his teeth over his bottom lip in an almost teasing way. 

James raised a brow. ‘That’s not what you were saying last night.’ He teased and he heard the conversation between the others fall. 

It was a generic tease, but Keith decided to humour him anyway. ‘Oh?’ He asked, quirking the corner of his lip up into a smirk. 

‘No, in fact I believe the exact phrase was ‘fuck me harder’.’ He said and Keith flicked his gaze to the others who were watching curiously and then back to James. 

He shrugged. ‘You were being soft.’ 

‘You had just got out of hospital.’ 

Keith shrugged again. ‘I thought you would have at least remembered how I like it.’ 

James narrowed his eyes. ‘Oh, I do. You _know_ I do.’ 

Keith made a non-committal noise and looked briefly to Shiro, who was staring at him, clearly shocked with his brows furrowed and lips parted. 

‘What?’ Keith asked flatly. 

Shiro clearly struggled with trying to find the right words. ‘You two _hated_ each other.’ 

Keith looked to James and then back to Shiro. ‘Eh.’ He said non-committally. 

‘No, Keith – you literally punched him to the ground.’ 

Keith bit his lip. ‘Yes, and I fucked him in a broom cupboard afterwards.’ 

Shiro gaped. ‘ _Keith!_ You were so tiny and innocent...’ 

James snorted and Keith gave a sheepish wince. ‘Yeah, that’s kind of what I wanted you to think.’ 

Shiro sighed and put his hand over his face and let out a soft groan. 

James flopped down on the sofa next to him, brushing Keith’s hair aside and wincing. ‘That’s pretty nasty.’ He said, indicating to the large angry hickey that James had left him with. 

‘Mm, you really went for it.’ Keith agreed. 

‘I thought you might have stayed.’ James said offhandedly and Keith frowned. 

‘You know I stayed.’ 

‘Yeah.’ James said softly, chewing the inside of his cheek. ‘Yeah, I guess.’ 

‘You never used to care.’ Keith said quietly, suddenly feeling awkward that his team mates were here. 

‘No, you’re right.’ James said, blowing out a breath. ‘You let me take care of you, at least. Guess you really have changed.’ 

Keith huffed a laugh. ‘Yeah, maybe.’ 

James leant in to brush his lips softly against Keith’s. ‘I’ll see you around, Kogane.’ He said, standing up and leaving the room. 

Keith blinked, watching as he left and still looking at the empty doorway after he was gone, feeling something that he couldn’t quite place. 

‘What the fuck just happened?’ Lance asked and Keith snapped his attention back to where his friends were evidently demanding an explanation. 

Keith blinked, wasn’t it obvious. 

‘Go after him.’ Pidge snapped, rolling her eyes. 

‘What?’ Keith asked dumbly. 

‘Go after him.’ She said slowly as if talking to a child and Keith glanced to the door again and then back at Pidge. 

Keith stood wordlessly and left the room, turning in the direction that he had seen James walk and hoped that he would catch up to him. He didn’t know what he would say, hell, he didn’t even know why he was going after him in the first place. 

Walking at a fast pace, he quickly caught up to James, grabbing his arm and slamming him into the closest wall he could. 

‘Keith-’ He said in surprise and Keith grinned, managing to get his first name by catching him off guard. 

Keith wasted no time, pulling him by the lapels of his jacket in for a kiss, messy and hard until they were both panting into each other’s mouths. 

‘I'm sorry I left.’ He said softly. 

‘You always left.’ James said, brows furrowed and Keith kissed him again. 

‘I don’t want to leave anymore.’ He said, against his lips. 

Keith didn’t know what that meant, if it meant anything at all. He didn’t know if this was going to happen again, or if James wanted it to, didn’t know how long he would be back on earth for before returning to space with Voltron, didn’t know what it meant but he found himself maybe, sort of wanting to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> deAR GOD PLEASE COME AND JOIN ME IN JAITH H E L L GOD LIKE FUCKING BYE KLANCE WHO NEEDS YOU ANYMORE  
> jk klance is canon king 
> 
> but plS I LOVE JAMES AND KEITH  
> also james had a fucking glo up  
> (also im gonna probably do some snippets of garrison days soon)
> 
>  
> 
> also comments are greatly appreciated omg also pls scream to me about jaith


End file.
